1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cymbal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic cymbal capable of suppressing an erroneous detection of a striking sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional technology, use of an electronic cymbal that simulates an acoustic cymbal, includes detecting a position struck by a stick or the like by a striking sensor and controlling a sound source based on the struck position to generate a musical sound.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-271134 has disclosed an electronic cymbal that includes a piezoelectric sensor 13, a cup portion sheet sensor 19, and an edge portion sheet sensor 18 (Patent Literature 1). The piezoelectric sensor 13 (vibration sensor) can detect a stroke on any of a cup portion 12a, an edge portion 12c, and a bow portion 12b. Here, the cup portion 12a is part of the upper surface side of a cymbal main body portion and is a part formed on the central part of the main body portion. In addition, the edge portion 12c is a part formed on the peripheral edge of the cymbal main body portion, namely, the outer circumferential edge portion of the main body portion. Furthermore, the bow portion 12b is part of the upper surface side of the cymbal main body portion and is a middle part formed between the aforementioned cup portion 12a and the edge portion 12c. The cup portion sheet sensor 19 can detect pressing on the cup portion 12a. The edge portion sheet sensor 18 (edge sensor) can detect pressing on the edge portion 12c.
According to the Patent Literature 1, when the piezoelectric sensor 13 and the edge portion sheet sensor 18 both generate output, it is determined that the edge portion 12c is struck. In addition, when the piezoelectric sensor 13 and the cup portion sheet sensor 19 both generate output, it is determined that the cup portion 12a is struck. On the other hand, if only the piezoelectric sensor 13 has an output, it is determined that the bow portion 12b is struck.
However, in the aforementioned conventional electronic cymbal, the edge portion sheet sensor 18 (edge sensor) is disposed on the upper surface side of the bow portion 12b that is close to the edge portion 12c. As a result, when the performer who intends to strike the bow portion 12b strikes the part near the edge portion 12c, the edge portion sheet sensor 18 would be pressed, causing the problem of erroneous determination of the stroke on the edge portion 12c.